1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel capable of improving image display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device that is one of flat panel display devices, includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel displays images using a light transmittance of liquid crystals. The backlight assembly is disposed under the LCD panel to supply the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of thin film transistors. The color filter substrate includes a plurality of color filters. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. The gate lines cross the gate lines. The pixels are defined by the gate and data lines. Each of the thin film transistor and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the thin film transistor are formed in each of the pixels. The pixel electrodes formed in the pixels are spaced apart from each other and are arranged in a matrix shape.
In order to minimize interference between adjacent pixel electrodes, the array substrate includes a black matrix between the adjacent pixel electrodes. However, the black matrix decreases opening ratio of the pixels.
The liquid crystal layer of the LCD panel includes a twist nematic (“TN”) mode, an in plane switching (“IPS”) mode, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode, etc. The liquid crystal layer of the VA mode has rapid response speed, and has been widely used. In order to increase a viewing angle of the LCD panel having the VA mode, a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode, a multi-domain vertical alignment (“MV”A) mode, etc., have been devised.
The LCD panel having the PVA mode or the MVA mode includes a plurality of pixels. A thin film transistor and a pixel electrode are formed in each of the pixels. In order to increase the viewing angle of the LCD panel, each of the pixels is divided into a plurality of domains. However, when the pixel electrodes on the pixels having the domains are spaced apart from each other, the opening ratio of the display panel is decreased.